hostelmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Hostel: Part II (2007 film)
Hostel: Part II The film starts off were the last left off with the train Paxton has boarded stopping in some unnamed city in Europe. He is taken to a hospital and asked various questions about Elite Hunting and his survival. The man interrogating him suddenly mentions that a man was found dead in a public restroom in Vienna. A man then shuts the door to the room and Paxton grows more and more unconfortable. The man then lifts up his sleave revealing a bloodhound tatoo. Paxton cries out for help and he is held down while the man pulls a knife on him cutting out his heart. Paxton suddenly wakes up in terror revealing it all to have just been a dream. He gets into it with his girlfriend who insists that he contact the authorities all though he refuses realizing that if he tells then people will come looking for him. He storms off and the next day his girlfriend comes down stairs to find a decapitated Paxton sitting at the table. A motorcyclist then arrives at a cafe in Slovakia delivering a box to Sasha the Elite Hunting manager it's contents are not shown but it is oviously Paxton's severed Head. Sasha then nods and sets the box aside. Rome The seen shifts to two girls Beth and Whitney takeing an art course in Italy. Once the class is over they meet a girl named Axelle and make plans to board a train to Prouge. Beth also reveals to Whitney that she invited the emotionally unstable Lorna to tag along with them. Train to Paradise The girls board an overnight train and Beth and Whitney go to the bar while Lorna stays behind. They spot Axelle at the bar who claims they have inspired her to take a trip and meet a handsom man who invites them back to his cabin claiming to have ecstasy and marijuana. Seeming to have misplaced the drugs the girls decide to leave and he calls Beth a cunt which she doesn't take kindly to. They return to there cabin finding Lorna in tears who claims a man has broke in an stolen her ipod. Whitney leaves to see if there is security on board but quickly returns after seeing the men they met earlier. Suddenly they hear knocking at the door and are releived to find it is Axelle. Slovakia Axelle returns Lorna's ipod saying she fought off a man who tried stealing her purse and it fell from his pocket. They allow her to bunk with them after she says she fears for her life. She tells them she is headed to Slovakia for a spa vacation and they should join her. Thay all agree and check into the hostel. The desk clerk takes there passports and uploads them to a bidding website were a bunch of rich clients begin bidding on them. A man named Todd offering in the highest bids on Beth and Whitney. He immedietly calls his friend Stuart afterwards and the two head to Slovakia. The Harvest Festival That night the girls go to the annual harvest festival were Whitney reveals to Lorna that Beth inherritated a vast fortune after her mother died. Beth is offered a dance with a russian man who after turning him down claims he could have helped her which she doesn't understand. The desk clerk from before asks her what he said to her saying she does not have to worry about him bothering her anymore and offering her a drink. She tosses the drink spilling it on Stuart who is standing beside her. She buys him a drink and the two share small talk and depart. Beth suddenly witnesses Lorna leaving with Roman a man she met earlier. Axelle volunteers to stay behin and wait for Lorna while Beth takes the heavily intoxicated Whitney back to the room. Lorna and Roman arrive in a secluded area were Lorna is approached from behind by two large men and knocked unconcious. Mrs. Bathory Lorna wakes up in the nude hanging upside down over a large tub. In walks a women who unrobes and lyes benneath her she grabs a sickle and begins slashing Lorna's back multiple times bathing in her blood. She finally puts her out of her misury by slasjing her throat with a sythe. Where's Lorna ? The girls go to the spa assuming that Lorna must have spent the night with Roman. They all relax in the hot bath and Beth doses off falling asleep. She wakes up hours later and there is no sign off anyone she checks her locker seeing her belongings have been stolen leaving her in a robe. She then notices several men in black jumsuits approaching her from every direction she evades them by hoping over a rock wall. She flags down a truck asking for help. She then sees the man she met before at the festival who tells her he tried to help her before and drives off forced to leave town. She runs through the woods and is knocked over an beaten sensless by a gang of street children. She is rescued by Axelle who arrives with her father Sasha. Sasha pulls out a hand gun and shoots one of the kids in the head for interferring with his buissness. They bring Lorna back to there mansion. She lies down in bed and suddenly hears a car pull up outside. She looks outside and witnesses several men in black jumpsuits approaching the house realizing she has been set up. She blocks the door a hides in and finds a secret room containing several of collected severed heads Paxton's head is in the middle. She is then rendered unconcious. Elite Hunting Todd's pager goes off and he and Stuart are driven to the facility. After gearing up and choosing there tools they are escorted to there rooms. Stuart assures Beth he will not harm her releasing her from the chair. He is suddenly overcome with rage and places her back inside the chair. Todd is pumped and begins toying with Whitney but he accidently gets her hair caught in a circular saw and rips off a portion of her scalp. He leaves the room in horror condradicting the contract and is mauled to death by feroscious german shepards. Stuart is asked to finish off Whitney since Todd couldn't follow through which he does by decapitating her with a machete. Escaping the Factory Stuart returns shortly after and is seduces by Beth and releases her from the chair she then forces him in the chair and demands the combination to the key pad lock to the door. An armed guard eneters the room and she sneaks up on him and beats him over the head with a metal crow bar. Several more guards enter the room and she demands to speak to Sasha the owner of Elite Hunting. She agrees to buy her way out. He tells her that in addition she must kill someone in order to be set free. When Stuart calls her a cunt a word she takes great offense to she cuts his penis off and feeds it the dogs leaving him to bleed to death as he screams in agony. The Revenge The street children steals Axelle's bag leading her into the woods she is tripped by a hidden trip wire and is beheaded by Beth with a large axe. Beth walks away as the kids begin playing soccer with Axelle's severed head as the movie ends.